This invention relates primarily to vacuum sweeper roller brushes. However, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the invention has broader applications and may also be adapted for use in many other environments where a brushroll is utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,490 to Brundula, et al. discloses a dual roll of bristles, one supporting the other, for improved sweeping performance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,634 to Brundula et al. discloses a plurality of brush tufts and stiffener bars used to support the tufts for improved sweeping performance. Sweeping performance is determined by the amount of dirt, dust and debris removed from a surface to be cleaned.
Stiffeners and beater bars add cost and complexity to the brushroll as described in the ""490 patent to Brundula, et al.
A roller brush for use in a vacuum cleaner which has first tuft segments arranged in straight lines is disclosed. The roller brush may be made of wood, plastic, metal or any combination thereof Each tuft segment comprises groups of tufts. Tufts are sometimes referred to as bristles. The bristles/tufts can be of any suitable material either man-made or natural. One such material is nylon. The tufts/bristles are secured in holes in the roller brush and the holes in the roller brush are filled with as many bristles as will fit in them. The bristles may be angled in one or the other longitudinal directions.
Tuft segments which correspond to the first tuft segments are arranged in straight lines and are located in the roller brush at a point 180 degrees from the first tuft segments. The tuft segments may be arranged in a single or dual helix or in another arrangement. It should be noted that the helical arrangement of the tuft segments is done step-wise with spaces or gaps in between the tuft segments. For instance, a portion of the roller brush may employ a dual helix comprised of straight line segments and the remainder of the roller brush may include two partial dual helixes.
Alternatively, the tuft segments may be oriented in the direction of the helix with gaps or spaces such that the helix is not continuous. Further, the tuft segments may be oriented off-center, for example, not radially oriented.
Alternatively, the tufts segments may be linked by one or more tufts or tuft segments. A stepped pattern or a helical pattern may be formed by the linking tufts and/or the linking tufts segments.
The tuft segments comprise groups of tufts or bristles. Four, three, or two group tuft segments or any combination thereof may be employed. Longitudinal and angular gaps between the tuft segments exist in some embodiments. In other embodiments, the tuft segments are linked by one or more tufts and/or tuft segments. Tufts from the tuft segments form, in part, a linking tuft segment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a brush roll which slaps the surface to be cleaned. Slapping is accomplished by the orientation of groups of tufts spaced longitudinally and angularly from each other. Longitudinal and angular spacing provides room for the agitated dirt, dust and debris to be removed by the suction of the vacuum pump. In those embodiments employing linking tufts or tuft segments, the continuity of the tuft pattern facilitates the removal of dirt, dust and debris by directing it to the suction of a vacuum pump.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a brush roll which does not employ a stiffener or a beater bar.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a brush roll which can be driven by a belt in its middle or at its ends.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a brush roll which can be supported by conventional bearings.
Still other advantages, benefits and objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following drawings and description which follows hereinbelow.